1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to catamenial absorption devices, and, more particularly, to a tampon applicator providing lubrication to the applicator and/or the tampon itself.
2. Description of Related Art
Because of the dry nature of the cutaneous area of the vulva and the labial folds, a lubricated tampon is desirable for comfort and ease of insertion and removal of the tampon from the body cavity. Previous lubricated tampon applicators have had shortcomings in that these devices either are not designed to provide lubrication to both the exterior of the applicator and the tampon itself, or do so inadequately. It is regarded as desirable to provide a disposable tampon and tampon applicator for ease in insertion when there is inadequate liquid or bodily fluid present to lubricate the applicator and/or tampon.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,734,505, issued Feb. 14, 1956 to Parrish, U.S. Pat. No. 3,428,044, issued Feb. 18, 1969, to Whitehead et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,595,236, issued Jul. 27, 1971, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,465, issued Apr. 3, 1973 to Duchane, each describe a dry lubricant coating for a tampon. It requires moisture from the vagina, which may not be available, and time to dissolve the dry lubricant for these lubricants to be useful. Both time and moisture may be limited when inserting a tampon. The present invention provides an applicator capable of effectively lubricating its outer surface and the entire tampon, itself, with a gel-type lubricant during the insertion process.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,139,886, issued on Jul. 7, 1964 to Tallman, describes a lubrication feature for the outside surface of a tampon applicator. In one embodiment packets of lubrication are manually squeezed into the tip of the tampon and then the empty lubrication container removed before insertion. While more effective at delivering lubrication to the tip of the tampon, much of the lubrication will slide down the applicator upon contact with the vagina walls during insertion. Only a small proportion of lubricant would be available to coat the tampon when expelled from the applicator. The present invention delivers most or all of the lubricant to the dry tampon when it is being expelled from the applicator, it presents a smooth, rounded surface at the tip of the applicator during insertion into the vagina, and less refuse in hand is generated, compared to the ""886 design which generates caps and empty lubrication containers which must be handled during the insertion process.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,335,726, issued Aug. 15, 1967 to Maranto, describes a device capable of delivering lubrication to the tip of a tampon when expelled from the applicator, but fails to provide for controlled application of lubricant to the entire tampon. No provision is made for lubrication of the outside wall of the applicator. The present invention provides an applicator capable of effectively lubricating the entire tampon with a gel-type lubricant during the insertion process.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,390,671 issued Jul. 2, 1968 to Hildebrand, describes a tampon applicator having a dried lubricating coating. As discussed above, such as in the ""505 patent to Parrish, this design requires moisture from the vagina, which may not be available. No provision is made for lubrication of the tampon, itself. The present invention provides an applicator capable of effectively lubricating the entire tampon, itself, with a gel-type lubricant during the insertion process.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,385, issued Feb. 12, 1974 to Davis et al. describes a menses collector for insertion into the vagina which, upon insertion form an egg shaped tampon having valves, ridges and impermeable membranes. A lubricant is provided within a removable tip, which may be effective to lubricate the applicator, but would not effectively lubricate the tampon collector device. The present invention provides an applicator capable of effectively lubricating the entire tampon, itself, with a gel-type lubricant during the insertion process.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,504, issued Dec. 20, 1983 to Kline, L. H., describes an applicator for injecting a suppository into a body cavity such as the rectum or vagina. The device appears to provide large amounts of lubricant which would be impractical in a tampon insertion applicator, and it is necessarily a relatively expensive device having an O-ring, and also appears to be non-disposable. The present invention is relatively inexpensive and its components are readily disposable. The present invention provides an applicator capable of effectively lubricating the entire tampon with a gel-type lubricant during the insertion process.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,747, issued Jan. 31, 1984 to Friese et al., describes a blister package containing a tampon and a separately stored lubricant. No insertion device is provided. The user must manually dip the tampon into the lubricant. The present invention provides an applicator capable of effectively lubricating the entire tampon, itself, with a gel-type lubricant during the insertion process.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,671, issued Sep. 1, 1987 to Coleman et al., provides a lubricant or medication reservoir at the upper tip of the applicator and provides for passageways to carry the material along the sides of the tampon and to the opposite end. A protective cap, which must be removed, covers the reservoir. The reservoir is then manually squeezed to inject the material and then removed and discarded. There is no provision for lubrication of the exterior of the applicator, itself. This device requires several steps to be taken by the user, and leaves several separate elements to dispose of. The present invention provides an applicator capable of effectively lubricating the entire tampon with a gel-type lubricant during the simple insertion process, leaving a minimum of separate elements to dispose of. German Patent No. 2,244,586, published Sep. 12, 1972, describes a flat tampon encased in Vaseline(copyright) or gelatin that dissolves at body temperature to provide lubrication. Hydrophobic compounds such as Vaseline would inhibit the absorption of the tampon, while dry, hydrophilic compounds such as gelatin would not readily be lubricated at insertion. No applicator is provided. The present invention provides an applicator capable of effectively lubricating the entire tampon with a gel-type lubricant during the insertion process.
Japanese Patent No. 4-322647, issued Nov. 12, 1992, appears to describes a compound, three-part tampon applicator device for placing a tampon in a specified position within a vagina. No provision for lubrication is apparent. The present invention provides an applicator capable of effectively lubricating the entire tampon with a gel-type lubricant during the insertion process.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
In accordance with the invention a system is provided to completely lubricate a tampon, and a sanitary wrapper is provided to lubricate the applicator body and insure sterility of the system. The applicator body comprises a tubular-like body in which the tampon is stored, and to which is permanently affixed a lubrication cell near its insertion end. The lubrication cell is scored in such a manner as to preferentially fail in a controlled manner; first the interior cell membrane, and then the exterior cell membrane as the tampon is expelled from the applicator. The tampon is uniquely configured as an integral component of the system, with a lesser circumference about the leading portion than the trailing portion, thereof.
In another embodiment, the lubrication cell features a plastic frame with an elastic membrane stretched over the frame and located at the insertion end of the applicator body similar to the embodiment above. The anterior surface of the plastic frame is prestressed with scoring to facilitate membrane rupture from the force of the ejecting tampon. The forward surface of the plastic frame consists of an open structure with little or no adhesions between adjoining petals. The edges of the frame""s petals are all rounded with no sharp corners present. This forward surface forms a frame over which an elastic membrane is secured and defines a hemispherical form for the front of the device. The plastic frame should be formed from a thin thermoplastic such as polyvinyl chloride(PVC).
The elastic membrane is sealed to the tubular body on the exterior and the open end is slightly rolled back upon itself at it-anterior end to provide strength and define the tampon exit point. This end of the elastic membrane is inverted and tucked into the interior of the plastic frame flush against the anterior surface of the plastic membrane, thus assuming the general form of an axially truncated toroid. The configuration of the elastic membrane defines an annular shaped reservoir for the lubrication gel. The elastic membrane presents a slick, smooth surface to the tampon user during all phases of applicator use-applicator insertion, tampon ejection and applicator removal. In addition to providing isolation from the plastic frame, the elastic membrane performs a squeegee action on the tampon all along its surface. Since the cell structure is an open system, the lubricated sanitary wrapper described below is mandatory. The elastic membrane would be made of either latex or a hypoallergenic material such as PVC. The sanitary wrapper is provided having two pieces of paper sealed about the edges with the wrapper portion containing the applicator tip coated on the interior to contain the lubricant. A nonpermanent adhesive bonds the wrapper to the applicator, effectively containing the lubricant. Paper pull-tabs are included to facilitate the opening of the wrapper.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a tampon and applicator system which is lubricated to eliminate the irritation to the delicate mucus membranes of the vagina caused by insertion and removal of the tampon and applicator.
It is another object of the invention to provide a tampon and applicator system which is economical and simple in design.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a tampon and applicator system which evenly coats the tampon with lubricant on all surfaces to facilitate both insertion and removal.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a tampon and applicator system which lubricates the tampon automatically upon insertion without additional steps in the insertion process.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a tampon and applicator system which minimizes the amount and variety of refuse generated and handled during insertion.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a tampon and applicator system having components made from biodegradable materials.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a tampon and applicator system having a smooth, hemispherical tip on the applicator for ease of insertion into the vagina.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a tampon and applicator system capable of applying an absolute minimum of hypoallergenic lubricant on the tampon to minimize interference with the tampon""s absorbency.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a tampon and applicator system having a lubrication cell so configured as to minimize the force required to release lubricant during application.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.